


An Accidental Birth

by Kionalove



Series: Marvel AU's [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable Bruce Banner, Babies, Blood, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruises, Crying, Denial, Domestic Avengers, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gay, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mpreg, Near Death, POV Alternating, POV Bruce Banner, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Thor (Marvel), Parent Bruce Banner, Possible Character Death, Quiet, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Threats of Violence, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Lets just say thor isn't all THAT innocent.(😶😶 If you know what i mean)





	1. Not all accurate

Thors boots landed with a thud. He had just arrived from a brutal fight with a tired and unconscious, injured, Bruce. Thor sighed as he stepped down the stairs of Stark Tower. This was going to be a long night. Bruce was naked, like completely naked due to his transformation.

Thor placed him on the pearl white shower tiles and stripped. Bruces breathing picked up, turned on his side but remained asleep. Now the god had to be very careful as to not wake the beast from within. He turned on the warm water and held bruce close. Gently he traced over every cut, as careful as his hands allowed him to be, avoiding a particular area. Although, he was avoiding was the inevitable. After all if you're going to have to wash everywhere. Ain't no point in washing twice.

Now all that was left was privates. Thor doesn't know how but a deep oozing cut was placed above his groin. As he reached down Bruce jolted, he hissed and began pushing back against Thor. Still unconscious. He held Bruce firmly as he washed over the area as pants and careless mutters escaped Bruce's mouth. A slight look of escasity was plastered over his bruised face. Thor chuckled.

"Looks like you really need this." He rubbed the tip with his thumb harshly earning a squeal. Thor could feel bruces heart accelerate, though he quite sure hulk wasn't going to be a problem. Earnestly his hand went to town on the length, the warm sprinkling water still showering over them. In no time bruce was hard. Super hard. Pre cum was leaking like a faucet and surprisingly there was no green in sight. Thors pace quicked squeezing as random as he could. Not soon after bruce came with shout, his dick still twitching in its wake.

The cum that once dribbled was washed down the drain instantly leaving no eviedence it ever happened. Thor heaved them out the shower and patched him up. When Bruce woke it was as if nothing happened, the team got back, everyone was genuinely happy.

All except him, his cock bulged and stood with want the whole time. His memory of how soft Bruce's ckeeks were against his groin mocked him repeatedly. He'll admit, he's kinda sad that he didnt do  _ **IT**_ but i guess that's just a small price to pay for a happy ending.(Happy for who!?)

Or was it?


	2. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Thor is also related to the word "fertility"? And that originally according to norse mythology he has RED hair? Guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too much? I think it's too much, what do you think?

Last night was the fifth time he'd run in to the bathroom, he vomited so hard his throat had became sore.

Apparently he was also not allowed to go into the lab due to random electrical objects either exploding or just no longer working. And you know what else that includes? The entire tower. The power kept flickering off at random times of the day, no matter the amount of energy being used, at one point the tower just stopped beaming entirely. Losing that distinct momentous feeling you'd get whenever you enter its impressive doors. At first they all thought it was just someone messing with the power but after some tests they were able to pinpoint Bruce.

He is now on a island, stranded, alone (if you get rid of the guards), and miserable. It also didn't help that it seemed as though Hulk knew more about the situation than he did. Whenever he was about experience something the deep rumble he knew as Hulks voice would sound. The only problem about this is how in the WORLD would hulk know what was happening?

He'd ask if it wasnt for the fact that Hulk had seemed to disappear completely from his mind. So now he is left by himself, but not for long.

It was a bright sunny morning like any day, the earthy smell in the air like a blanket. He has the vauge shadow of pain in his bones, but hey, isn't that everyday? He turns to his other side to turn off the alarm. As he reached over he felt something small and slimy brush against his chest.

Looking down he was sure his eyes opened wipe enough for his eyeballs to fall out. There was a bloodied baby sleeping soundlessly beside him, umblicord still attached. Attached; attached to where?

He flung over the sheets and saw where the umblicord connected to. It was him.  **The FU-**  
The baby peak up at him, barely clinging onto his chest with their small fists, nearly crying although obviously trying not to. But calming this child was not his responsibility. This can't be his.

Opening a beside drawer he clumsily fished out a rubberband and scissors, hastily tying the umblicord and severing it.

As soon as it happened he flopped back unto the bed from the rush. But he was met with hardly any relief when heard a peep escape the baby. Their eyes stared with wide eyes as tears began to fall but only the occasional whimper could be heard. Even if it's not his responsibility he still felt the guilt if he didn't. Plus if he didn't SHEILD agents would probably burst through the door.

Cafefully he cradled the baby in his arms and sat back against the wooden headboard. Gently he rocked back and forth and for the most part they were quite.

It was then he noticed the blood that now covered both of them. Now he had to take a shower, great. Can this day get any worse? He wondered. And turns out it can.

He heard a knock on the door. "Dr. Banner, Fury has requested your presence." They stated. "I'll be there in ten minutes!" Bruce yelled, gripping the baby while making his way to the shower. Bruce sighed at the difficulty of the task considering the lack of tub in the bathroom. He sat down and with the very small baby in his arms. In all of his life he had never witnessed such a small baby in his life. They weren't much bigger than the shoes in his closet!

They refrained from yelling and squirm, they were basically just calm and quiet. Weird but he appreciated it. They continued to watch with calculating curious eyes as Bruce began to wash them both, they twitched and yelp at times but other than that they stayed quiet.

Bruce wrapped and lotioned the baby until they were snuggly enveloped in a yellow towel and had the scent of baby powder. Their small spiffy red hair gleaned in the morning sun and green eyes stared at Bruce with curiously. In that moment Bruce couldn't help but notice how strange it was that they had pale skin since, usually a baby's skin would be a pinkish purple or a little yellow. As Bruce began to set them down the baby latched onto his clothes, not caring if they wrinkled them and their gaze darted immediately onto his. As if to threaten him that if he let go something would happen.

Their gaze bore into his, if you looked close enough you would see the way their irises contracted like a snake. They opened their mouth but closed it and furrowed their still developing eye brows, contemplating on how to tell him something. Another knock grabbed Bruces attention and he instantly let go, making the baby yelp angrily. "Is there something wrong sir?" The voice ask through the door.


	3. It's finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor knew about this the whole time, how could he do this!?

Thor shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with how things were turning. The only one who really noticed was the subdued Loki in the room. Everyone left leaving Thor to watch him.

Loki's attention immediately darted to his skittish brother. "Brother, do have any idea of what you've done!" Loki whispered. "I know, it was-" Thor started but his brother was merciless. "It doesn't matter if it was an accident, it still happened. What do you think happens to the child?"

Thor's expression darkened. What he has done was a great mistake. Due to his duties as a god he won't be able to take care of the child! Not when he had dared to defy Odin's orders to absolutely not commit to anything without asking permission. Because of this the probability of the child living in the next four hours is slim to none!

"Brother, even I wouldn't do something as stupid as that." Loki stated shaking his head. The door suddenly opened revealing a mostly bruised and battered team, a pissed black pirate, a lovey dovey Clint holding a baby, and an agitated Bruce. "I don't know why you guys are all mad, isn't he adorable?" Clint cooed. "Adorable my ass." Tony mumbled, his million dollar smile ruined with a cut on his lip.

They all took a seat. The black pirateoh I meanFury, stood at the front of the room. "Alright, now that..." Fury glared at small baby in Clints arms, ". . . is over we can get back on track. But before that, Thor, isn't there something you'd like to share?" Fury said his voice even, and cruel; as he threw him under the bus. All attention directed onto Thor. Even Loki looked him.

Thor was about to speak when Loki shoved hid elbow into his gut. "Either you tell them the truth or I do." Loki whispered. "Whatever it is we'll deal with it, just tell the truth." Steve said. A long moment passed before Thor clapped his hands and gave in. "That baby has been the reason for the disruptions that's happening." Thor said. Bruce finally began to calm but had a look of confusion on his face.

Fury stared at Thor as if to say 'go on'. "Their parents are..." Thor breathed a sigh. "Me and... and Banner" The room froze, as silence asended over the room, only one had the guts to break the silence. "But how is that possible, you'd need a female and male to get a baby." Natasha voiced out. "Normally, you would be right, though in this instance, no." Fury began to walk around the room, slow in his stalking while eyeing Thor. Oh he knew, he knew alright.

"Thor is known as the god of thunder but he's also knew as something else too, god of fertility." Fury stopped in a halt just between Thor and Loki, who tensed up as Fury set his hands on the back of their seats. "Which isn't just limited to females. It can be applied to everyone, regardless of gender." Fury said. Bruce stood up in a flash. "They aren't mine. They can't be mine, they look nothing alike Thor or me. Besides how do you know for sure?" Bruce stated all in one breath.

Everyone was already convinced that it was Bruce's, he was with the child when it first appeared. If what Thor and Fury said was true then that seemed like more than enough proof it was Bruces child. "If you want more evidence then I can prove it to you." Fury replied and Bruce took a seat. "Firstly, I know that they're related to you just because of the facts presented but to be sure that you're undeniably related I will conduct a blood test on a later date. As for the babys appearance, they have red hair because of Thor. Originally Thor had red hair and for some unexplained reason he now has blond hair." Fury stated.

Once the room got quiet it was Clints turn to speak. "But what do we do with this little guy?" There were all forms of mixed responses. Tony and strangely enough Steve shared a expression of resentment while Loki and Clint were the only ones who'd really shown care for the child. "Um, about that..." Loki started and Thor almost broke into a emotional mess. Almost. "Due to Thors own stupidity the likelihood that baby will survive the next..." Loki eyes trailed to a clock on the wall. "Two minutes are slim to none." Loki finished and everyone stared in horror, including Bruce who was slowly running out of time before he'd have to smash something, with or without Hulk.

"Look, friends-" But no one was willing to let him finish.

"Wait guys. . !" Steve frantically tried. "We don't have time to-"

"I mean, I don't like the fact that the baby's even here but I don't want them to die." Tony rambled. Everyone was talking over each other, letting the clock tick away. Eventually a rumble courses throughout the entire facility. "What was that?" Clint questioned. Thor stood and Loki did so too. "It's Odin." Thor grimly stated and strolled out the room with the now free Loki in tow. Dark clouds were brewing as the team followed. They all gathered on the balcony with urgency and sure enough Odin along with a group of armed guards and. . . the executioner were gathered.

Thors eyes narrowed at the swinging glaring axe in their hand. Even after all these years it was sharp, stained with old blood but worst of all it pointed directly at the newborn that had been born in less than two hours ago. "Father, please, I beg of forgiveness." Thor kneeled down before him. "Denied." Odin simply waved, and with the flick of his hand the guards start marching towards Clint. Clints hands were full so his only escape was to run. He backed away clutching at the curious baby.

The baby's eyes flickered between the excelling forces. "You have disobeyed my word for the last time. This time you will pay the price, with a life." Odin hissed. "Father this child has nothing to with this. Was it or was it not the child's decision, why should this innocent life suffer for Thors insensitive actions?!" Loki pleaded for Odin to stop. It was no easy feat, no, with the fate of Asgard looming over their heads and knowing this decision would effect all of the nine realms. Thankfully, he finally gave in. "I see you make a fair point, Loki."

"The child lives but for as long there are no more children and must become the heir to the thrown." Odin sighs. The team stands down but refused to disperse from their huddle around Clint. "Dont worry", Steve began, " they'll be". "Heimdall, portal!" Odin called, not wanting to even stick around and within a blink they were all gone, including the executioner. A silence passed over them, no one dared to speak except Loki.

"Before you all start dragging me back inside I have one last thing to say." All eyes turned on him. "All of you owe me, including the child."

**Author's Note:**

> Just give me a comment. Show me that you ACTUALLY EXIST!!!! Also, kudos.


End file.
